duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
In Loving Memory of Jack Sheldon
A music video by Duchess Productions. Song: * Someday (1996) Sung By: * A-4-One Song From: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2020) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Pumbaa Clip) * (Sad Timon Clip) * (Sad Eustace and Courage Clips) * (Sad Dawson Clip) * (Sad Basil Clip) * (Sad Olivia Clip) * (Sad Ratigan Clip) * (Sad Emmy Clip) * (Sad Max Clip) * (Sad Brave Heart Lion Clip) * (Sad Grumpy Bear Clip) * (Sad Grams Bear Clip) * (Sad Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs Clips) * (Sad Champ Bear Clip) * (Sad Cheer Bear Clip) * (Sad Bright Heart Raccoon Clip) * (Sad Treat Heart Pig Clip) * (Sad Grinch Scene) * (Sad Usagi Clip Clip) * (Sad Sailor Mars Clip) * (Sad Sailor Mercury Clip) * (Sad Sailor Jupiter Clip) * (Sad Sailor Venus Clip) * (Sad Theodore Clip) * (Sad Simon Clip) * (Sad Alvin Clip) * (Sad Eleanor Clip) * (Sad Brittany and Jeanette Clips) * (Sad Aladdin Clip) * (Sad Genie Clip) * (Sad Ash Ketchum Clip) * (Serena Crying Clip) * (Sad Elsa Clip) * (Sad Kristoff and Sven Clip) * (Sad Olaf Clip) * (Kim Possible Crying Clip) * (Sad Susu and Mimi Clips) * (Sad Kittens Clips) * (Sad Thomas and Duchess Clips) * (Tigger Walks Away Sadly) * (Sad Dongwa Miao Clip) * (Sad Jiminy Cricket Clip) * (Sad Figaro and Cleo Clips) * (Sad Dumbo Clip) * (Sad Timothy Q. Mouse Clip) * (Sad Jim Crow Clip) * (Sad Preacher Crow Clip) * (Sad Glasses Crow and Fat Crow Clip) * (Sad Straw Hat Crow Clip) * (Sad Tarzan Clip) * (Sad Terk Clip) * (Sad Jane and Professor Porter Clip) * (Sad Bambi Clip) * (Sad Jetsons Clip) * (Sad Hercules Clip) * (Sad Pegasus Clip) * (Sad Gus Clip) * ("Rest in peace, Jack Sheldon (1933-2019)" Title Card with Jack Sheldon) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Mother's Day; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose, & One Big Wish; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Care Bears Family (Care-A-Lot's Birthday, Grumpy's Three Wishes, The Lost Gift, The Sleeping Giant, The Care Fair Scare, The Care Bear Town Parade, The Cloud Monster, & The Best Way to Make Friends; @1986-1988 Nelvana) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Moon Power of Love: The Nightmare Ends; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cookie Chomper III; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon (Get the Show on the Road, & A Showcase Debut; @1997 OLM) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Lulu Caty (Cheating; @2005 Rainbow Max) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Not So Pur-fect Patient; @2001-2002 PBS) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) Note: * Here's a tribute to one of Schoolhouse Rocks' singer.